Waiting
by etudeandpen
Summary: She had known who it was even before she heard his voice. Her throat constricted, she was aware that her hands were shaking slightly, but the warmth and familiarity of his voice did not calm the frantic thumping of her heart.


Lights illuminated from above. The warm, orange glows brushed on the snow-covered pavement. Cars rushed past the deserted sidewalk. The brightly lit stores along the street were deserted – perhaps the white lights clashed badly with the world outside.

A girl was standing near a wooden bench. The tip of her red and black checkered scarf escaped from her winter coat, its threaded strings whisking in the air. She clasped her gloved hands and held them in front. Her perfect composure oddly framed the faraway expression on her face.

How long had she been there? She didn't seem to notice. She shifted her eyes from the shop windows and stared at her boots, deliberately letting her fringe fall across her features.

She could hardly remember how she got here. The last couple of hours were but a blur.

She had been baking cup cakes when the phone call came. Merely to distract herself in the quietude of her home, entertaining ideas of how Conan-kun may be faring since his parents picked him up a month ago. She wasn't prepared for the frantic, worry-filled voice of her Osaka friend, barely remembering to turn off the oven before she rushed out of her home.

Hattori had disappeared a month ago. Unlike Shinichi, he had been able to leave a note to his childhood friend, simply telling her he had a case to solve. Kazuha had been placated, used as she was to the various trips he takes for his cases. She had been able to communicate with him via phone calls and text messages, but all of that has ceased a week ago. Panic had set in then, but the stern looks from her dad and Hattori Heizo when she asked about Heiji had stopped her from questioning them any further.

Ran could not ignore the timing of Hattori's disappearance and Conan-kun's departure. Her many suspicions since she took in the 7-year-old a little more than half a year ago bubbling up once more. She wasn't sure how to feel, divided between anger and worry, barely noticing her surroundings until she had knocked on the familiar door.

She could tell that Hakase was surprised. His expression was somber as he let her in.

Sitting on the couch of Hakase's home, with a cup of tea sitting in front of her on the coffee table, the usually exuberant man for once looked his age as he began to tell her the whole story.

He had told her everything. The black org, APTX4869, the FBI, Haibara Ai, and most importantly, how they had recently uncovered the "boss" of the organisation, how close they are to finding the antidote, how not only the FBI, but also both the Tokyo and Osaka police force are now working together in bringing down one of the biggest underground organisations in years.

She had listened intently, never uttering a word, never touching the cooling tea in front of her. She didn't know what to think. She had wanted to be angry at _him_, but no matter how much she denied it, she could see the reasoning behind his decisions. Fear had gripped her then. She had thought for months that knowing his whereabouts would calm her. She had not prepared herself for the onslaught of images and thoughts of the many possible endings to this revelation.

Her thoughts had been distracted then by the ringing of Hakase's house phone. She had noted the seriousness of his stance and expression as he nodded and supplied short, succinct answers to the person on the other side. He had glanced her way at one point, and she was sure her name had been uttered at some point in the conversation. She was reassured of the fact when Hakase motioned her to take the phone.

She had known who it was even before she heard his voice. Her throat constricted, she was aware that her hands were shaking slightly, but the warmth and familiarity of his voice did not calm the frantic thumping of her heart.

She was not aware that she was crying until she felt Hakase take the phone from her hands and pulled her into a hug. Her tears flowed silently as Shinichi's words echoed in her mind.

"_Ran. I don't have much time."_

"_It's about to end soon."_

"_I want to be selfish and ask you again to wait for me, one last time."_

"_I want you to know that I _will_ come back to you. I'll do everything to come back to you."_

"_So please, wait for me."_

"_I love you."_

* * *

><p>Her eyes snapped open at the rhythmic sound of crunching snow.<p>

Her heart hammered. She told herself not to raise her hopes. She told herself it could just be someone passing by. She told herself she was going insane, her imagination was running wild, or maybe she was thinking about it so much she was hallucinating.

Then everything was still. She felt herself stiffen as time dragged on. She didn't want to turn around. Nothing mattered anymore but the scrutinising gaze she felt at the back of her head.

"Ran."

"Tadaima."


End file.
